New generation portable communicators, particularly wireless phones, operate in multiple frequency bands. Portable phones used in wireless applications that function in multiple frequency bands typically require more than one antenna to allow use in both bands, e.g. the cellular and digital frequency bands. Additional costs are incurred in a phone using multiple antennas. They include additional component costs, added assembly procedures requiring labor intensive operations, rejection ratio increase due to manufacturing issues such as crimping/soldering repeatability, and reliability concerns involving the complexity of the electrical connection of the two separate antennas.